


X-Men

by Boomer1125, whovian91011



Series: X-MEN [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/F, F/M, Jonsa are best friends, M/M, Mutal Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, half pining, like seriosuly this fic is going to be half action, so much pining, you'll be like just kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian91011/pseuds/whovian91011
Summary: Discovering you have powers in hindsight is awesome. Discovering you have powers while being hated for it is less awesome.When Jon Snow enters The Xavier-Stark School for Gifted Youngsters he discovers a world filled with people who have a diverse set of powers.This world is filled with people who just want to be treated as equal. As Jon gets more entrenched in this world he starts to fall in love with gentle but powerful Sansa Stark who is also the daughter of Eddard Stark the founder of the school for mutants.One thing is for certain the school year will never be boring.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever! I have been reading fanfiction since 2016 and I love it. Anyway just read and review your thoughts and feelings.

Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls.Winterfell has been built around an ancient godswood and over natural hot springs. The water is piped through walls and chambers to heat them, making Winterfell more comfortable during the harsh New York winters. Jon was told this information by Professor Cassel on the plane ride over from Kings Landing. 

Jon observes Winterfell as they drive through the entrance gate. 'This is my new home' he thought with nervousness and a touch of sarcasm. 

"Welcome to Winterfell lad" Professor Cassel said.


	2. Prologue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to my lovely co-write Anna for writing this magnificent piece in Sansa POV. I had to add some nerd facts about why Sansa has to have careful guidance when using cerebro.

Sighing while preparing for the day ahead, 13-year-old Sansa Stark knows her day will be filled with training and assisting in the training of her siblings and the other students at Winterfell. 

Being a young teen mutant isn’t easy, and Sansa certainly doesn’t feel that she is the exception to the rule. Being a teenager is difficult enough – what with the growing pains and hormonal challenges, and what have you – but to have growing powers inside you as well, especially when on most days you can barely control them, that is an entirely separate matter.

The redhead is the eldest of the Stark siblings, well sort of. She and Robb are twins, but he often claims to be the eldest Stark child, seeing as how he arrived into the world eight and a half minutes before her. She often teases him and asks him if that eight and a half minute difference officially makes him the King of Winterfell.

Their parents, Ned and Catelyn Stark, are an interesting match, especially in this day of growing antagonism towards mutant. Ned Stark, nicknamed Wolverine by many of the students at the Winterfell castle, possesses the ability of retractable forearm claws that come out of his knuckles, inert strength, and remarkable healing factors. 

Sansa often wonders how old their father really is, but whenever she or anyone else asks, his answers are always evasive, so no one truly knows. All she knows, mostly due to a conversation she overheard in passing – no, she isn’t brown nosing snoop; she merely has an immense curiosity she never denies sating is all – at some point he was captured and experimented on so that his once bone claws were now metal. She still isn’t certain if the rest of him is as well, unsure of how to ask.

Catelyn Stark isn’t a mutant, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t gifted. Having obtained her PhD in nursing from one of the top universities in the country, their mother works as a nurse practitioner not too far from the school itself. Being in the medical field and having a well versed knowledge in biology, their mother understood the possibilities of having children with the mutant genes once she married Ned. What she didn’t anticipate was all of her children carrying the gene, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love them any less.

While she loves both her parents dearly, Sansa often feels she has been overlooked by them. Being raised in a rather sizeable family, it’s typically the middle child that often feels that way, hence the reason for nicknamed “middle child syndrome”, but she still feels that way. She understands that her parents’ attention is constantly divided, especially on the younger ones. 

Arya is always finding her way into trouble, and her ability to become invisible and walk through walls doesn’t help with matters any. Rickon is still just a baby himself and Bran hardly older than him. Robb, with his athletic prowess and growing penchant of leadership skills, has always received a great deal of their parents’ and siblings attention, while Sansa felt as if she was always left out.

She never gives them a reason to worry about her, wanting nothing more than to be the perfect daughter. Her academic progress is nothing short of flawless. She is well liked among her teachers, especially by her history teacher. History is her favorite subject by far. Kindness and compassion guides her in her interaction with others, which may not have gained her many friends but the few she cares for dearly, even she only has one or two.

Once, she overheard her mother’s thoughts at the mere mention of her name. She would never forget it, not to this day. _“Sansa. My poor darling girl. She doesn’t have that many friends. Where did I go wrong?”_

She froze on the spot as soon as the thought reached her. Unfortunately, she froze right in the path of her mother’s sight. Catelyn’s face went pale when she realized her mistake. She tried to reach for her daughter, but Sansa was too quick, racing outside to be alone. For once Sansa was grateful for Arya’s tendency of getting into trouble, because right afterwards there was a loud crash from the house, which drew their mother’s attention away from her to seek out her sister instead.

It wasn’t until Sansa’s traumatic experience of hearing the thoughts of a dying friend that had Ned and Catelyn seeking out Ned’s old friend Charles Xavier, who was more than happy to take her and the rest of the Stark children into his school. He even offered Ned a position as a teacher in his school, and he taught there for many years. 

Out of all the Stark children, Charles took a keen interest in Sansa and her studies, being a telepath himself. For the first time in her life, she found someone who understood what it was like to be her, a fellow telepath. And while he might not have possessed telekinetic abilities, he understood her in a way that Ned and Catelyn simply couldn’t. Charles Xavier was like a second father to Sansa.

When Charles first discovered he had cancer, she felt as if her world was crumbling around her. She found out before everyone else, naturally, because of her ability. Before he even told her father, Professor X summoned her to his office so that might speak privately about the matter. The conversation nearly broke her out, but in the end, she was glad for it.

Over the years, his prognosis grew worse. Up until his final days, he and Ned worked on a plan of expansion the Xavier-Stark Institute for Gifted Children – the inclusion of Ned’s name in the school had come at Charles’ insistence as an expression of hope that Ned would assume his place as headmaster of the school. Ned accepted the role honorably as well as the inclusion of his name into the school but only if Charles’ name remained first. 

The expansion of the school lead to the creation of a separate wing for teenage mutants in the Winterfell castle, only regrettably Charles did not live long enough to see the school thrive was it is now. With the knowledge of his impending death, he provided Sansa with extra lessons with her telepathy, including a few exercises with Cerebro, a device he created to help discover mutants and help guide them. One day, he promised her, she would able to use Cerebro on her own. Cerebro amplifies the brainwaves of the a telepathic user which allows the telepath to detect traces of others worldwide, also able to distinguish between humans and mutants. This is an asset to the institute at large because it helps them find mutants in need of a home and training in their newly discovered abilities. Using Cerebro can be extremely dangerous, and telepaths without well-trained, disciplined minds put themselves at great risk when attempting to use it. This is due to the psychic feedback that users experience when operating Cerebro. As the device greatly enhances natural psychic ability, users who are unprepared for the sheer enormity of this increased psychic input can be quickly and easily overwhelmed, resulting in insanity, coma, permanent brain damage or even death. Until the time comes for her abilities to be fully advanced, her access to Cerebro is to be limited and under the careful guidance of one of the teachers. 

While she might not have made many friends in the outside world, Sansa managed to find herself thriving in this new environment. Kindness and compassion may have made her seem weak in the past, these two attributes are what drew the other kids towards her. For the first time in her life, she finds herself becoming popular among the other students, something she really doesn’t know how to deal with. To be perfectly honest, her newfound popularity doesn’t affect her one bit. She continues to treat everyone with kindness, respect, dignity, no matter if they are considered popular or not.

Though there are some that make it incredible difficult. Daenerys Targaryen being one of them, but that’s a subject for another time.

Brushing her long red locks into a ponytail, Sansa sets out the door of the bedroom she used to share with her best friend Margery, who is a year older than herself. She has moved into the teenage wing of the school, and Sansa misses her dearly. Next year, she promises herself, she will get to see Margery again. And hopefully room with her again as well. 

Sansa walks down the corridor when she discovers a few girls pressing their noses against one of the windows. Her best friend Shae spots her and frantically waves her over. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she obeys.

“What’s going on?” she asks, doing her best to poke her head above the group of girls crowded at the window.

“There’s a new student arriving today,” Shae explains then gestures towards one of the girls. “This one’s trying to use her powers and see into the car who it is.”

“And if they’re cute!”

Sansa rolls her eyes heavenward but she’s smiling nonetheless. What a useful power to have indeed.

“See if you can use your telepathy and pick up on anything,” Shae urges her, practically elbowing the other girls aside.

The redhead bites her lip, conflicted. “I shouldn’t do this. It’s an invasion of privacy. Besides, I might hear too much.”

One of the other girls snorts. “Please. If I had your powers, I would be all over this by now.”

Shae eyes her with mild amusement. “Because you lack a moral compass.”

The other girl smiles enigmatically. “Exactly.”

Once again, her curiosity gets the best of her, and against her better judgement, Sansa decides to take a little peek. She’s never attempted to read someone’s mind from such a distance before. It could be like an exercise. 

Using this as an excuse for education, to help ease her guilt, she closes her eyes and concentrates.

It takes several minutes for the rest of the voices buzzing around in her mind to fade. Once she is able to focus, she manages to pick up a hint of something. She focuses some more. And then…

_“This is my new home.”_

The voice was quiet, young, but masculine. Another boy. The girls would be thrilled. She doesn’t say any of this though, too busy wondering about the person whose mind she briefly enters. Slipping out as quickly as she enters, she keeps her eyes close, letting the other girls think she is still trying to find him, when in fact she already has.

Sansa looks forward to meeting this new boy, Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned"Wolverine"- retractable claws that come out of his knuckles, inert strength, and remarkable healing factors.
> 
> Catelyn "The Mother"= is a nurse practitioner and is well versed in the human anatomny.
> 
> Sansa"Marvel Girl"=is telekinetic and telepathic. Astral projection as well.
> 
> Robb"Mimic"= has the ability to mimic any type of fighting style and possess a low grade healing factor
> 
> Arya"Shadowcat"= posses invisibility and intangibility. 
> 
> Charles"Professor X"- the worlds most powerful telepath
> 
> Daenerys"The White Queen"- High-level telepathic abilities: she can read minds, implant mental suggestions, and wipe memories.  
> Capable of shapeshifting into an organic diamond form, granting enhanced strength and durability; though she cannot use her psychic powers in this state.
> 
> Shae"Shae" - Pyrotechnic energy blasts  
> Explosively charge objects  
> Evade telepathic detection
> 
> Margery"Mother Nature"-Trained botanist  
> Secretion of floral toxins and mind controlling pheromones  
> Immunity to toxins and pathogens  
> Plant manipulation
> 
> Jon"Cyclops"- Optic force blasts  
> Master tactician
> 
>  Bran "Harbinger"- Possesses an inner eye that allows him to see every bit of history in the multiverse and beyond while allowing for teleportation through space, time, dimensions, and realities. 
> 
> Rickon"X-23"-Superhuman senses, reflexes, agility and animal-like attributes  
> Accelerated healing and regenerative capabilities  
> Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor  
> Adamantium-plated retractable claws in hands and feet  
> Expert armed and unarmed combatant
> 
> Bran and Rickon powers will appear later on in the story maybe about five chapters into it consider this a spoiler.


End file.
